greatestanimebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Awards Festival
is an annual festival that celebrates the Magic Knights achievements and reveals the squads' rankings, based on the number of stars obtained during the year. Prologue A festival is held at the Clover Kingdom's Royal Capital where people from every social status gather as they wait for the Knights announcement. As the ceremony is about to begin, the people all head towards the stage. As the people head towards the stage, they comment about how all the squad captain will be their along with the new captain of the Crimson Lion and Violet Orca. Yami comments about how he and Charlotte are late, while Sol tries to wake Charlotte up. Asta then tries to get closer to the stage but there are too many people and he can't get closer. Star Awards Ceremony As the ceremony starts Julius appears before the people along with Marx, and thanks the people for gathering here today. Julius informs the crowd that he will be presenting the award today and that the king will taking the stage after him. Julius then explains that he presenting the awards because of their aggression with the Diamond and Spade Kingdom along with their battle with the terrorist group White Night Eye, and how the people of the kingdom has become victims because if this. Julius also explains why they hold this ceremony to award to who have protected this kingdom. Julius then asks the crowd to cheer for the Magic Knight captains as they all come out. When the captains come out the crowd notices the new captains of the Crimson Lion and Violet Orca, but also the absence of Yami Sukehiro and Charlotte Roselei. As Julius prepares to announce the rankings, the Black Bull members remain indifferent in comparison to the crowd's excitement. Julius announces that the Golden Dawn has taken first place, with 125 stars. Julius then calls Yuno, who comes on stage with Sylph, as the one who received the most star within the Golden Dawn. As the crowd cheers for Yuno, Alecdora and Langris are upset that Yuno is the one on stage. As Julius prepares to announce who will be coming in second place, the crowd wonders if it will be the Silver Eagle, Crimson Lion, or the Blue Rose. Julius announces that the Black Bull have come in second place with 101 star, which shocks everyone. As the crowd wonders if the Black Bull have cheated, Rebecca Scarlet and a little girl that Asta had protected vouches for them. Julius announces that the Black Bull has legally obtained all their star within a short amount of time, and asks any members of the Black Bulls to appear on stage. As all the members of the Black Bull decide to let Asta take the stage for them, Yami throws Asta onto the stage. As Asta reaches the stage, Asta and Yuno greet each other. Asta and Yuno suddenly start an argument over who will get the most star next year. Julius tells the crowd that Asta and Yuno are the strongest rookies from the newcomers of this year. As the crowd is amazed about the two, Sekke Bronzazza announces that both Asta and Yuno are peasants from the Forsaken Region of the kingdom. As the wonders if both Asta and Yuno really achieved their stars, Yuno suddenly releases his mana. Yuno launches a spell at Asta, which Asta easily counters with his sword. Asta asks what yuno was doing since that could have killed him, which Yuno simply replies that if that had killed Asta then Asta won't have been worth that much. As the crowd is amazed by Asta and Yuno's power, Sekke thinks about how they are on a totally different level. Julius announces that both Asta and Yuno have worked the hardest to get where they are, and that they should overcome their difference in rank and lead there country to victory which the crowd agrees and cheers. Asta and Yuno look towards the cheering crowd and think about how far they have come. Julius then announces that he will be revealing the remaining ranks. The Silver Eagle are in third place with 95 stars, which Nozel remains silent about this. The Blue Rose are in fourth place with 83 stars, which Sol comment about how they are one place higher then last year to her captain that is still passed out. The Crimson Lion are in fifth place with 76 stars, which their captain look mad about this. The Green Mantis are in sixth place with 69 stars, which Jack comments about how they are in the same place as last year and is also angry at Yami. The Coral Peacock are in seventh pace with 67 stars, which Dorothy just sleeps through it. The Violet Orca are in eighth place with 51 stars, which their captain comment about how it can't be helped. The Azure Deer are in ninth place with with 49 stars, which Lil is shocked by this. Lil wonders how this could have happened, which Jack says that its Lil fault for wasting his time drawing stupid pictures. Lil grabs Asta and asks how he obtained all his stars, which Asta tells Lil to let go while Yuno wonders if Lil really is a captain. Elsewhere Solid and Nebra are shocked that their squad has lost to Noelle's squad. Elsewhere Kiato and Kahono are amazed for what place Noelle's squad they are in and say that they will place first next year. Elsewhere the king is walking towards the stage and thinks about how Julius did a good job for an opening act. As Julius announces the arrival of the King, the king walks out and announces his name as Augustus Kira Clover the 13th. As the crowd cheers calmly, Augustus yells at the crowd about how great he is which Julius asks Augustus to calm himself. Augustus is displeased by how popular Julius is, along with the result of the awards ceremony and plans to win back the people's support in one swoop. Augustus announces to the crowd that they have located the headquarters of the White Night Eye and that they will launch an all out attack with a new squad dubbed the Royal Knights. Augustus also explains how they will form this squad, which the crowd cheers for the king. As Augustus feels great about himself, Asta comments about how Julius and the Squad captains are more amazing then the king. Asta then talks with Yuno about how more amazing Julius and squad captains are more amazing, which Augustus orders both Asta and Yuno's executions. Julius steps in and asks Augustus to forgive them since both Asta and Yuno may one day become shield to protect the king. Julius then announces to the crowd that he has high hopes for the Royal Knights and for the magic knights to display their get strength, which the crowd starts to cheer and Augustus curses Julius within his thoughts. Epilogue After the ceremony Asta and Yuno meets with Julius and apologize for what they did. Julius then tells the two that the Royal Knights would be a great opportunity for them. Julius also tells them that they have done great things already but they are still rookies. Julius tells them that they have to remain humble and continue to push forward since their will be magic knights that are great and capable coming for the exam. Asta and Yuno agree that they will and leave together. References Navigation Category:New Pages Category:Black Clover